Kingdom Hearts II: Axel's Heart
by Laurafranki
Summary: No matter where you go..No matter how far you go..No matter for how long you go..I will be waiting here. Always. All Axel wanted was to find Roxas. A completely original story set in Kingdom Hearts II centered around Axel, find out what happens to him.
1. A Nobody's Cry

**Axel's Heart**

_"No matter where you go.."_

_"No matter how far you go.."_

_"No matter for how long you go.."_

_"I will be waiting here. Always"_

_**Chapter 1: A Nobody's Cry**_

Axel walked through the streets of Twilight Town in a daze, he knew Roxas was here somewhere but wasn't too sure whereabouts he had hidden, he sighed deeply to himself, he stretched his long bony fingers and carried on scanning the area for any sign of his best friend or should he say, his target. He slumped on the floor, "Roxas.." he whispered gently to himself, although he allowed no one to hear even in this fictionious world which DiZ had created. His cherry red hair was now falling gently across his face, he stood up and looked around and decided to head to the mansion. Axel knew Roxas would be there, even if he weren't, he would arrive there soon. Or more so he hoped.

The words floated around him but he couldn't pick them out clearly, he could only remember, the last thing he said and he hoped it wouldn't be the last time he spoke to him.

_**Axel!**_

_**You really do remember me this time. I'm so FLATTERED!**_

_**But you're too late! **_

He reappeared in a mist of purple and black haze, on what looked like a tropical island of vast beauty and luxury. He picked up some of the sand and let it past through his fingers enjoying the feeling for a small moment, Axel didn't want to cry, no matter what he was thinking about Roxas, he didn't have a heart and he couldn't just make one, Nobodys can't cry. But something else could, Axel could hear a a small sobbing noise comimg from his far right, it was a gentle sobbing and it sounded as though it was coming from a girl, he turned around and saw a dark-haired girl, crying silently to herself, she held her face in her hands, and she cried, Axel began walking away although the urge he had to go and see if she was alright was pulling him back, why should he care though? She cried even quieter and Axel's desire to know what was wrong won over his urge to see what had happened to Roxas. Axel sat beside the girl, she stopped crying and looked up at him, although her eyes looked cautious, she had the brightest diamond colored eyes which reminded Axel of Roxa's, Axel noticed she had the smallest red colored lips imaginable. "Are you okay?" asked Axel in a concerned voice, the girl still looked up at Axel and didn't utter a word, she looked as though she was spell-bound by him, Axel was starting to get annoyed rather quickly with the girl, "I asked, if you were 'alright?!" repeated Axel irritably, realising quickly this was a stupid idea, "Oh!" said the girl, she wiped her tears quickly away with her fists, "I just.. its really stupid actually, I ..." Axel stood up rather suddenly, he looked out to the ocean through narrowed eyes, "Lemme guess, you got dumped? He cheated? Things you gotta know about guys, they're dogs especially at your age" said Axel, why was he talking about teenage relationships, again? And why wasn't he looking for Roxas? The girl glared at Axel, "How old do you think I am?" asked the girl sharply, her annoyance was completely written on her face, "Well everyone seems to be 15 at the moment," said Axel, well at least his best friend was. The girl laughed, it was a infectionous laugh that Axel couldn''t help but grin at too, "Im 19" replied the girl. "Hey I may look young, but Im wiser than my years." she grinned to herself, "although its more of a family thing I was upset about" added the girl falling into her moody existence again, Axel sat down again, he was slightly taken by this girl, he didnt know why and he probably was never going to see her again, so what was the harm? "So whats your name?" asked Axel curiously, the girl's face lit up, "My name?! Its Lia!" replied Lia excitedly, "Whats your name?" asked the girl politely, Axel, looked up at the ocean again, should he lie? Should he leave now, it was only a name, but it felt slightly odd that a random girl on a remote island would know his name, "Its Axel. Got it memorized? " he answered shortly. Lia giggled loudly, "Cool, Ive never heard a name like that before, why are you dressed in black, isn't a bit hot,for that?" asked Lia nosily, "We could get some ice cream I love Ice Cream," she sounded like an over euthusiastic kid to Axel, he couldn't come to terms that she was actually 19, "I dont like cold things" replied Axel sarcastcally, Lia eyes widened in shock, "But its Ice Cream!" Axel smiled to himself, he reminisced having Ice Cream once with Roxas in Twilight Town, he didnt really enjoy it, but he cherished every moment of it because he and Roxas were together even though it was only for a moment, Axel turned to Lia, her eyes met Axel's deep emerald ones, he felt strange, why was she so interested in him? Axel stood up suddenly which surprised Lia. "I gotta go" said Axel, his back to Lia, he didn't like what this girl was doing, she was far too intrusive and her eyes had some weird unknown power over him. She reached out for his arm and pulled him back, she was rather strong for a such a small girl thought Axel, "Dont go!" urged Lia, "Why?!" asked Axel impatiently, moving away ever so slightly, she still hadn't let go of his arm though. "Well I'm interested in you, you dont get people like you on Fayth Island alot, your unique!" said Lia in all sincereness. Axel didnt want to look back, because her eyes would look at his again and give him that strange feeling, he had never felt before. He turned back but looked at the tree behind her rather than directly at her, "Your a genuine girl, dont let anyone tell you differently," replied Axel and he was quickly gone just as he arrived in haze of black and purple mist.

Axel couldn't believe he let Saix take her away from him, in a moment of weakness, he had succumb, and now he had lost the only way he would get Sora to him and turn him into a heartless, and meet with Roxas once again. Hollow Bastion was in a mist of a battle. Axel wasn't into caring what side to take, he was only on his side. However he felt an urge to tell Sora what was happening, like he owed it to him. As he walked throught the empty streets of Hollow Bastion, every step he took echoed silently back at him, he looked through an empty door that stood ajar, the place looked like it had been attacked, the dishes and cutlery were amess on the wooden floor, he walked in and sat on one of the empty sofas placing his legs on the coffee table, a framed picture was the only thing left still standing on the top of the coffee table, he picked it up and looked at it through his icy green eyes, he felt as though he had seen it before, the picture was taken on Fayth Island, the girl, was, she was Lia, the girl he met months ago, who was crying silently to herself. What was a picture of her doing in Hollow Bastion? Axel had no time to ponder over it, he had to look for Sora, and straightened out the mess he had created.

He stood on one of the rockier hills and look amongst the chaos below, the heartless were attacking from all sides, he could see the residents of Hollow Bastion fight amongst them, Yuffie and Aerith were taking down the East Side while Cloud and Leon were holding the West. They were a real team thought Axel to himself, he made out other figures, he could see Sora, Donald and Goofy in the center taking down most of the heartless, and in the North End, he saw a small feminine figure, she was holding down her own as well, she had a long sword and she was slicing through heartless as if they were just butter, he saw those diamond colored eyes, it was her, Lia somehow was in the battle, not only was she in the battle, she was winning too. Axel watched her intently, why was she fighting in Hollow Bastion? Who was she? He watched as she sliced through many heartless, she was the only fighter by herself, he watched her with renewed excitement, and held his breath as she tripped and fell onto the hard rockly ground, he turned away, he couldnt let himself beknown so quickly, he couldn't help her, he knew Saix was around, he couldn't take that chance.

Lia fell to the ground, her legs were badly grazed and she bite her lips and held back the tears of pain which were brewing in her eyes, she fought off one, two , three heartless as they tried to jump at her in her moment of weakness, but she couldn't fend all of them off at once and she reluctantly fell to the ground once again.

She laid on the ground watching the heartless draw in at her and then she couldn't resist any longer and she was engulfed by the darkness.

Axel picked her up and moved her with him on the tip of one of the safer higher hills, he laid her head softly against one of the rocks, she opened her eyes slowly she saw a blurred figure of red and black, "Whose there?" she asked faintly. Axel opened his mouth and closed it again maybe it was best if he just left her now in her solitude despite the curiousity to find out who she truly was, her vision came into focus and she whispered his name, "Axel..?" and he disappeared from her vision in the same way he did when they first met.

"Lia!" shouted Leon as he made out her figure laying against the rocks, "Leon.." said Lia in barely a breath. "Are you okay?" he asked her frantically. She brought a hand to his face and stroked it gently, "Leon , always the worrier, I'm fine!" replied Lia trying to stand although slowly, her legs felt like jelly. Leon hugged her tightly unwilling to let her go, "Well isn't it Hollow Bastion's Romeo and Juliet," said a voice from behind them, Yuffie jumped up at Leon and ruffled his hair, "I thought I'd never see you go all gooey over a girl, Leon," said Yuffie pointing a guilty finger abruptly in his face, "Are you okay?" asked Yuffie to Lia seeing her as Leon let her go reluctantly."Im fine, honestly" replied Lia earnestly looking up at Leon. "Is everyone okay?" added Lia to Yuffie, "A bit shaken up but yeah they're fine" added Yuffie with a sly grin. "I better leave you two lovebirds alone. Gotta dash!" and Yuffie backflipped off the edge of the hill and landed elegantly on her feet.

Lia walked into the base and saw everyone's eyes on her, she blushed a crimson red, "everyone was worried about you." said Leon looking down at her, Lia saw a familar brown spiky hair head at the far of the room and ran over to it, "Sora!" she said her energy returning rather quickly, she gave him the tighest hug she could muster and held on for as long as she could, "Erm, Lia, oxygen is becoming a bit of an issue" said Sora from beneath her arms and she let go of him finally, "I hope your not going so soon, I know you have other places to be, but.." Sora held a finger up, "Were here for a bit longer, there some pages of Winnie's book which need repairing" said Sora, flexing his elbows up resting his head on his palms, "I have to go though soon, " he added, his face was painted with a down look expression, "I know where Kairi is, Saix has her, I need to save her!" he said with a sense of reinforced urgency." Who told you that?" asked Aerith curiously from where she was sitting, she was drinking a cup of tea and fixing a wound on Yuffie's arm, which Lia had not noticed before. "Axel" said Sora his face still downbeat, "Axel!" said Lia in amazement, "Yes, he kidnapped her and then Saix took her from him, " said Sora repeating what he had heard, although it was not making it any easier for him, "He kidnapped her?" repeated Lia in a surprised tone, "Why do you sound so surprised?" asked Leon sarcasticallyas Lia sat down beside Yuffie as her legs started to feel like jelly once again, "He is a member of orgainisation 13, a nobody with no heart like him can do such things." said Leon flatly. Lia could feel the water in her eyes start to swell up, "I .. I." she uttered silently. "I have to go!" and she jumped off her chair and leapt for the door, leaving most of them in a confused state due to her sudden outburst.

Sora walked through the isolated streets, wishing time would some how speed up to his will. He noticed a shadowy figure in front of him hiding behind a wall, it started coming in closer to him, he held his keyblade before him, "Please, its just me!" said the voice of Lia, from beyond the darkness, "Why are you alone?" asked Sora although thinking about it, it was a rather personal question, "I just felt like it, I needed time, do you know what a Nobody is?" added Lia rather abruptly now slumped against the wall. "Not really, they're half a person, thats really all I know" said Sora feeling slightly useless. "Half.." repeated Lia to herself. "Are they evil?" asked Lia lamely. Sora scratched his head, realising what she was asking, "I don't know, I guess it depends." He heard a slight sob come from her direction, he ran over to her, "Are you okay?" he asked her, he could see her visibly now, "I don't know" replied Lia honestly. "It will be fine," reassured Sora, "No matter how bad things seem now, they always get better!" he said in typical Sora fashion. Lia smiled at him, "Thank you Sora!"

"I saw you with her!" said Riku from beneath his hood, Axel looked up, he had his arms crossed and he was leaning against the wall. "Yeah and what is your problem with that?" asked Axel clearly iritable. "Your suppose to be laying low, I placed Namine in your care for reasons I thought you were capable." said Riku obviously in a foul mood, "I agreed to play babysitter but I didn't want it to get in the way of my plans!" said Axel in annoyance. "Do what you must Axel, but try and keep away from Hollow Bastion from now on!" said Riku and he vanished leaving Axel with Namine in rather awkward silence, "Is there something wrong?" asked Namine. She looked up at him, he could see the sincereness in her question, "Is it Roxas?" asked Namine with a hint of her own intent. "Roxas has become one with Sora, I need to find a way to get Roxas back," said Axel, glenching his fist. "But he's become whole! He's how he should be!" Axel glared back at Namine, "Humph! Yeah cause I can really go up to Sora and say "Hey Roxas how you doing? How things inside there!" Namine lowered her head, "I guess.."

The day was slowly being taking over by night and Lia stood on top of the hill looking out to the horizon, "I just want you here.." said Lia faintly she watched as the Sun fell beneath the rocky hills. "You know, I am here." said a voice from behind her, "Axel!" she turned and saw him standing there looking back right at her, she had the urge to go over and hug him, but she didnt know if he would take to kindly to that she still didnt even really know him. "Your different, what happened to that girl who cried to herself?" asked Axel walking closer to her, "I left her behind on the island when I met you" said Lia telling him the whole truth, "You made me believe in myself, I heard rumors of a red haired man and I heard random stuff but I never found out the truth about you, well not until tonight." said Lia wiping the traces of tears away from her eyes. "What did you hear?" asked Axel in a slight demanding tone, "That you are part of Organisation 13 and you are not a real person!" said Lia her face resolved in what looked like an image of complete denial.

"Its all true!" said Axel flatly, "What?" asked Lia astounded, "But it can't be!" said Lia shaking her head frantically, "Suck it up, Lady, because you may not want to believe it, but I can't hide it," Axel said turning his back on Lia again. "You! you! Your evil, I hate you!" said Lia in a voice of complete anger, Axel shut his eyes as he heard her say those words, the hurt clearly shown across his face, "I know, I dont have a heart, I cant be a good friend, let alone anything else," said Axel he sounded as though he was on the verge of tears. Lia couldn't see his face but she longed to. "Axel... wait..." shouted Lia running over to him but it was too late he disappeared once again in a mist of purple and black sparks.


	2. A Long Way Home

_**Chapter 2: The Long Way Home**_

Lia held out her hand but it was too late, he had already left her, like he had before, like he always did, Lia didn't understand why she felt such a strong connection to him, it was all becoming to much for her to get to grips with, would she never see him again? She fell to her knees, the pain to much to swallow and she started crying to herself, "What have you done to me?" asked Lia to the emotionless sky, looking for an answer amongst the clouds. She carried on crying to her heart could produce no more tears. And she looked out to the sky and wished for another life, one where she had never met him.

"Where were you last night?" asked Leon as Lia walked into their aboad wearing the same clothes she had worned during her near fatal encounter with the heartless. She placed herself on the wooden chair opposite him, a rush of guilt filled her stomach. "I was just.. watching the stars, something I use to do back on Fayth." Leon scratched his head awkwardly and leaned on his chair, "You should have told me, I liked to have been there with you." Lia stood up apprehensively and walked over and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you" she whispered in his ear, it was a sincere moment between the two, that no one else could ever share.

She looked at the picture of her and Leon on the coffee table, she smiled gently to herself and opened the door, to the world awaiting her, she took a picture of her and her sister Lene and placed it inside her chest pocket, close to her heart, she knew her sister had been taken from the heartless, two years ago, she just wanted her back, her blonde lucious hair, her sparkly turquiose colored eyes, thinking about her brought tears to Lia's eyes, losing a sister is hurtful enough, losing your twin sister, well it felt like Lia was half person, a nobody, she slowly realised how hurtful her words she had spoken last night must have felt. "Im so sorry.." she thought to herself but it was too late the damage she had performed was to late to repair.

He walked with purpose, he knew what he was doing was wrong, Sora as badly as he had irritated Axel in the past had only shown him kindness, he couldn't decide what it was, what he truly desired, Sora you made me feel... He couldn't think any longer it was either the time to finally take some action or to abandon his plan altogether. He sat down on the hard stony floor, Sora would be making his way to the Castle, he needed to save Kairi, due to his reckless help of getting her captured. Axel couldn't think straight let alone stress on the fact, that if he did turn Sora into a heartless and meet Roxas again, he would also lose Sora. He could never win.

Lia walked through the labyrinth of tunnels to get to a passage way to a world unknown, hoping he was.. there. She knew of a votex, which would transport her to an unknown world which she had stepped through accidently when she first arrived here, the votex had a symbol of a key engraved on the floor beneath it, she turned back and thought of the people she was losing if she sacrificed everything for him but it no longer seemed to matter, all she cared about was, seeing him, and telling him how much he meant to her, as lame as it sounded even to her. With one glance back at the splendour which was Hollow Bastion or rather the Radiant Garden, she walked into the votex and out of sight.

"Ow!" she screamed as she fell on her hand and knees as the votex spat her out like a chewed piece of gum,"Thanks for the ride" she hailed back sarcastically. She looked around and saw the collossal skyscrapers and strange architecture which she had never seen before. She walked through the silent eerie streets of this unknown world, it felt unreal, no one was about and there wasnt so much as a light on in any of the buildings. Suddenly out of nowhere she was jumped by a yellow ruggy creature, which started to lick her face in a state of excitement, "Hey hey, slow down" she giggled as his tongue tickled her cheek. She pushed the creature aside so she could reach for her bag, but her bag had disappeared, "I swear.. I left it..." she trailed off she looked back at the yellow creature, seeing it in its entirety it appeared to be an over-excited dog, its tag said, "Pluto! Thats your name?" asked Lia affectionately scratching the dog's ear. Even though she knew he wouldnt answer back, it barked back happily. Lia got up and looked around for her missing bag, she scratched her head in puzzlement, it couldnt have just fallen through the ground? "Looking for this?" asked a voice from behind her, she swirled on the spot, a man with a distinctive blonde beard and a silver dangling earring looked back at her, her bag held out in his out stretched hand. Lia noticed he was dressed in a identical robe like Axel's. "Your a nobody? Your part of Organisation 13, aren't you?" asked Lia, her face was contorted in a look of disgust. "Well well, aren't we informative" replied the man sarcastically. "Who are you?" snapped Lia, not taking to kindly to be patronised, she was getting slightly bored with the iddle chatter, "I do apologize my name is Luxord and I will be kidnapping you today" Lia pulled out her sword without a hesitation. "Im no ordinary girl, you'll have to take me unconcious." Luxord pulled a sly grin. "Not a problem." He dived straight at her, she swirled her sword at his head but he dodged it with elegance and precision and flicked a card of aces at her, which exploded in a mist of red and yellow flames Lia had however flipped straight over it and landed directly in front of Luxord, she struck him sharply across his cheek, causing a stream of blood to pour from his face. Lia grinned, "Had enough?" asked Lia mockingly. Lia felt the strong grip of someone grabbing her waist. "Thanks" said Luxord to the shadowy figure which was squeezing the air out of Lia's chest. Lia tried to friggle free but he was too strong for her, Luxord licked the blood from his face and struck Lia on the side of her face, Lia's vision became blurred and she thought no more. The last thing she heard was the sad moaning of Pluto in the distance.

Axel walked over to the mirror and looked at his own reflection, he couldn't see through it, it was as though looking at a shell, a mannequin. He had no existence, no right to be. He saw swirling haze of purple and black and a black cloaked figure through the reflection, he turned to face the mysterious stranger, "Its just me" said the familar voice of Ansem, "What are you doing here?" asked Axel in a rude tone to Riku. "I thought you may want to know, she's been captured," said Riku crossing his arms and turning his back on Axel. "What?!" asked Axel in panic. "That little girl you were talking to on the hill. The Organisation have her," replied Riku in complete monotone. "Why?" asked Axel in utter distress which surprised even himself. "Because maybe like me, they are not bone dumb and realised, shes a key to you." said Riku turning to face Axel. He removed his cloak from his head, revealing the face of Ansem the Wise's heartless. "So that plan you have for Sora its off the schedule, now go and save her!" without being told twice, Axel left Riku standing alone in the company of Ansem's reflection.


	3. The Sister of all Hearts

_**Chapter 3: The Sister of all Hearts**_

"We can't leave you in cell like Kairi, your way too... fidgety" said Xemnas to Lia, he had tied her to a shaft inside the Castle of Oblvion, in his own isolate chamber. "Where's Kairi?" demanded Lia in a voice of pain and anger. "Now that would be telling, Saix is looking after her no need to worry, shes in perfect hands!" said Xemnas sitting down and amusing himself while watching her struggles in her shackles. "Why kidnap me?" asked Lia desperately. Xemnas stood up and walked behind her and whispered slowly in her ear, "You are a special girl, you have something we want." Lia shook her head fiercely, she could feel his warm breathe on her neck. "What?!" screamed Lia at Xemnas. The tears of agony were piling up in her eyes. "Why your heart of course!" replied a grinning Xemnas.

Saïx walked in and saw Xemnas pulling the back of Lia's hair and engraving symbols into her chest with an edge of a sharp ruby encrusted dagger. He walked closer and coughed loudly, disturbing Xemnas's sadistic act on Lia. "So this is her, I must say she looks nothing like her," said Saïx inspecting Lia closely."Please.." begged Lia, "Let me go" her voice gave away her fear entirely, her wounds were still bleeding heavily, the drops ofred colored blood fell onto her white silk robe. "Let you go?" mocked Xemnas, his laugh sent chills down her spine. He lifted her face from her chest and looked directly in her eyes, "Your "death" is needed but don't worry you won't be completely gone... forever." Lia started to cry uncontrollably. Xemnas sighed deeply, shaking his head, "Your sister, didn't cry this much, you sure are weak." laughed Xemnas. Lia looked up, the fear still in her eyes. "My sister?" repeated Lia cautiously. "When Malecificent took her heart, her will was as strong as hers and she never surrendered." Xemnas untied her, Lia used this opportunity to leap for the door but Xemnas was there two minutes before she had even reached for the golden handle, Saix stood closely behind her so she was trapped with no chance to escape from their clutches, Xemnas pushed her into Saïx's arms, who threw her onto the ground with tremedous force causing her to grumble under the pressure, her wounds were causing red stains to be smeared over the white marble floor. Lia looked up and Xemnas and Saïx started chanting in unison, Lia was too dazed and weak to hear what they were saying she held onto her bleeding chest wound, struggling to breathe, but she needn't worry, before she knew anything more she felt a heavy feeling within her chest and then it evaporated and she along with it.

Axel ran threw the white corridors. "Where could they be?" he shouted in impatienceness. Xemnas had his own private chamber, which he refered to as the Room of Sleep. Axel made his way there, teleporting there with ease. He was welcomed in the room by sharp bright light which stung his eyes. Axel recollected his vision and suddenly noticed the blood stained floor, his stomach felt suddenly empty. Axel could feel the heat through his body rise, "Why what are you doing here, Axel?" inquired Saïx keenly. Axel couldn't stop the heat from rushing into hands and the room filled with flames circling Xemnas, Saïx and himself. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!" shouted Axel unable to control his anger. "Lia? Now why do you care?" asked Xemnas perplexed. Axel, still in the heat of his anger launched at Xemnas but was kicked to the ground promptly by Saïx. The room was distinguished from the flames and Axel held his ribs in pain. Xemnas walked over and bent down to Axel, he held his chin in his hand, he had that nasty smirk woven along his face. "Well while you're here, let me introduce you to No.12 Xila" and with this a girl evaporated behind Xemnas, Axel couldn't believe his eyes, it was as if he had gone back in time, she was standing there, Larxene in all her glory. Her short blonde bobbed hair, her large turquiose eyes staring down at him. "Larxene?" said Axel completely lost for words. "Larxene?" said Xila, she pulled a look of profounity. "I am Xila. No 12, of Organisation 13. The Swift Shinobi" corrected Xila looking down at Axel with disgust. Axel stood up and breathed heavily, "What have you done?" asked Axel to Xemnas. "Dont you think losing members of the Organisation has had an impact on morale. Lia's sister Relena was an excellent candidate, her nobody was as rash and powerful as any other, Larxene, to bad she was disposed of rather quickly, I enjoyed her company." said Xemnas reminising to himself. "Too bad she was a traitor too." spat Axel spitefully. "Takes one to know one," snarled Xila back at Axel, she had the same snot-nosed grin as Larxene. Axel grinned to himself and looked up Xila, "Im sorry Lia, I wish I came quicker." said Axel at Xila. Xila looked back at Axel, unfound for words. "You are nobody to me" replied Xila looking up at Xemnas for agreement. "Funny that" laughed Axel to himself he disappeared, reappearing in a dark room with Riku sitting on the sofa, waiting for him. "I don't like him." said Xila as both Xemnas and Saïx laughed.

"Did you rescue her?" asked Riku as he arose from the sofa. Axel fell to the ground, losing all the strength to even stand. "Ive lost Roxas and now.." wihout hiding his sadness he held his face in his hands and denied his tears. "What happened?" pestered Riku to Axel, pulling him to his feet. "She's a heartless." said Axel resting on the sofa. "What?" asked Riku, Axel couldnt bring his eyes up to Riku's, "Shes has a nobody, Xila, she's replaced Larxene, looks like they were missing female company." laughed Axel although his face was still distorted in the depths of sadness. Riku held out his hand in reassurance, "Sora became a heartless. Hes still here, its not the end."

Xila explored one of the corridors in the castle, hearing an echoey whistling through one of the rooms. She walked in and saw, a boy wielding a keyblade at a woman who resembled herself, striking the girl down with ease. Xila watched as the woman faded away slowly into darkness. "Larxene" she uttered to herself. The woman reappeared in her full entirety but the boy seem to have vanished, "So your the new number twelve?" asked Larxene. "You have no idea, what your in for." winked Larxene. "I warn you sister, be cautious," without even a warning of what she was doing Larxene launched herself off the ground and hugged Xila tightly, Xila felt a surge of light go through her eyes. She was watching images flicker past her sight like an open photo album, a girl with brown hair bandaging her up, the same girl sharing an ice-cream with her, both of them posing for a photograph. The images swirled around her sight until she could take no more and screamed out loudly. Larxene let go, "Lia, your sister is always here for you."

Axel looked out to the rocky hills and watching the sun set behind the hills, he wished he had taken the opportunity to tell Lia, just how he felt, he watched dusk as if he would never see it again, inhaling every detail. He sat there leaning on the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on his crooked up knee. He stood up straight, turning his back on the resting Sun. "Leaving so soon?" said a female voice from behind him, standing on the spot, where he was just sitting. "Larxene!" shouted Axel at her. "Ah ah ah" wagging her finger at him, "Remember its Xila." said Xila turning her back on Axel. He watched her closely through narrowed eyes. Her back was still turned away from him, "I keep having these visions of her past. You stand out so much." said Xila in a strange tone which he had never heard Larxene speak, even though she had the same voice as her. She turned slowly on the spot and a glowing light reached his eyes and Xila morphed into Lia, she was smiling back at him. "Lia!" screamed Axel, but she was quickly replaced back with Xila. Xila looked to the ground, "She was in so much hurt and pain before she changed. All she wanted was to see... you." Xila looked down, with no understanding of any of the emotion she was feeling and she vanished before waving goodbye back at Axel, "Wait!" screamed Axel, but it was too late, she had already gone.

"Where could she be?" asked Yuffie to Merlin. "Im looking, Im looking!" replied Merlin slightly annoyed with the constant pestering from Yuffie. "She's our friend, were just worried" reassured Aerith to Merlin. "I know, she's import- she's gone!" Merlin switched in mid sentence. "She's gone??!" said Leon in angst. "I cant find her, that means -"

"What?!" said Yuffie in anxious anticipation. "She's dead." said Merlin not even understanding what he himself was saying. "No!" cried Aerith in distress. "Or worse, she's been turned into a heartless." said Merlin sadly. Leon fell to the ground, and the room stayed quiet as they watched his tears fall silently down his face.


	4. Right Here Waiting

_**Chapter 4: Right here Waiting**_

Xila sat in the company of Kairi, whistling a soft tune to herself, she was guarding Kairi, making sure she would not escape or do anything remotely stupid. Xila brought her vision up to the ceiling and fell suddenly drowsy. Her little expedition last night had done her no favours. She glanced through the cell at Kairi who was sitting down in complete silence her arms wrapped tightly around her legs on the very far end. Kairi raised her head and saw Xila staring in her direction. "I've never seen you before." said Kairi in a hushed voice. Xila leant on one leg and folded her arms, in a tiresome pose, she was looking at Kairi with the most suspicious look Kairi had seen. "Whats wrong?" asked Kairi concerned, hoping she hadn't done anything wrong. "You know Axel?" said Xila bluntly. Kairi looked perplexed, expecting this to be the last thing she would ever ask her. Kairi opened up the opportunity to speak freely, "He isn't very nice, is he?" said Kairi, voicing her opinon on Axel. "I would say hes pretty lame to be honest." said Xila in a rather bored voice. Kairi giggled, she almost forgot how. It had been such a long time since she had. Xila smiled back sweetly at Kairi, "Xila! Xemnas has arranged a meeting now, its emergency and it concerns you, we can leave her by herself for a while. Saix peered into the cell, don't do anything silly now" patronised Saix. Kairi placed her head in her hands, hoping she would magically wake up in Destiny Islands, wondering what was going to happen to her and even near what she thought was the end, all she truly wanted was to see Sora's face again.

They all sat on the high seats watching Xemnas intently. What does he want with me? pondered Xila to herself. Xemnas cleared his throat loudly, and began to speak with a tone of purpose, there was only three members, not including herself, left now sitting on their chairs in the room, acting as if they were the more superior ones, for they had survived, while the others had deminshed in the chance for triumphancy. "I present you a new member, her name is Xila, No XII." The claps were few and far between since it was Luxord, Saix and Xemnas present only. Xemnas looked coyly at Xila and he stole a glance at her through his hazel eyes."I have a mission for you, show us that your a true member of Organisation XIII." said Xemnas penetrating Xila again with his beady eyes. "What is it?" asked Xila, ready to show them what she was capable of. "Kill Axel, the traitor" said Xemnas. "Ok, its done!" Xila said, her face full of determination.

According to reports, Axel had heard that Sora was making his way to The World that Never Was, it meant Axel had no time, he knew he would be trapped if he got stuck between the dimensions, Axel needed to tell Sora exactly what had happened to Kairi, he owed him that much. Axel teleported to The World that Never Was, he scanned the streets for any sign of Saix or any of the Organisation. He walked through one of the narrower streets, opening a portal here was the easiest and most importantly fastest way to get to Sora.

He raised his hand, opening the portal here would be a piece of cake thought Axel. "You know they dont call me the Swift Shinobi for nothing." said a voice from above, Xila flew through the air delicately like a bird, she landed on two feet and brushed off her robes. Axel laughed to himself. "Well I thought you were just fresh meat for the other members!" grinned Axel staring Xila directly in the face, with no trace of fear or anger. "HOW DARE YOU?" said Xila through bared teeth. "I didn't dare, I did" retorted Axel at her. "Ok Flurry of Dancing Flames, show me what you got!" and she pulled out her two impressive Samurai swords from her back. "Scary" replied Axel laughing. He pulled out his chakrams and a wall of flames circled the two. "Scarier" added Axel ready to fight and win.

Axel kicked her to the ground, Xila used one of her swords as leverage to flip over his back with impressive ease. She struck Axel with the blade but he used his Chakrams as shields to take most of the impact, "Ok so your good," said Axel at Xila and she backflipped in unison with her swords which were now floating through the air along side her. Axel hurled a ball of fire at her, she flicked it aside with her sword which she was controlling by the motion of her hand. "Your better fighter than Larxene and she was good," joked Axel at Xila. "She's dead and soon you with her." laughed Xila at her own joke. She motioned her hands at Axel and both swords shot through the air at Axel. Axel used his power over fire to move the swords away from him and they fell pathetically to the ground. Xila screamed, "I dont need swords!" and she ran at Axel, aiming a fly kick which he dodged just in time, he grabbed his hands which were vulnerable as she tried to land on her feet. He used the pressure to have her on her knees. "Oww!" screamed Xila in pain. She was on her knees, the pain was unbearable and tears were rising up in her eyes. She didnt want him to win. Xila bowed her head down, he might be winning but he won see me cry, he shook her, making her face rise up and meet with his, in a quick flash he saw Lia on her knees, tears in her eyes. He let go suddenly. Xila stood up, rubbing her wrists from the pain. "You shouldn't let your guard down-" But he was already behind her, clasping his fingers over her mouth, Xila couldn't breathe let alone make a sound, Axel reached in his pocket and pulled out a long rusty dagger, Xila saw the blade gleam in the light, her eyes petrified beyond comprehension, she tried to scream but all that came out was long muffling sound against Axel's glove, Axel teased her neck with the edge of the knife, then she heard a strange but familar sound, it was like an orange being sliced in half, Axel dropped the dagger to the ground, she saw the visible cherry colored liquid smeared along the edge, the blood spilling down her robes, Xila tried to grip her neck but Axel only held onto her tighter, the burning feeling was unbearable finally letting his grip go of her he watched her fall to the grown like a lifeless puppet, she was disintegrating like burnt paper in the presence of Axel and then she faded away in the forever darkness which was her sadness.

Axel walked and walked but he couldn't see her, let alone find her, "I know your here!" shouted Axel through the Realm of Darkness. He was swallowed by his own guilt and hurt. Travelling through the realm, wondering if he was on the right path, everything was turning to dust. Why does everything have to end? thought Axel. He could hear a whistling from ahead. "Your there?!" asked Axel to the eternal darkness. Axel could feel the heat arise in him, "Why are you hiding from me?!" screamed Axel in desperation. The sky was falling on top of him slowly, he still hadnt found her, had he missed her? Didn't she want to see him? "Roxas..please." uttered Axel in the mist of the chaos falling around him. He heard the charming whistling again, what is it going to be? Stay in your shelterness or come into the light with me? Axel peered through the window of the building he was suddenly locked silently in. He could see the visible brown hair of her, sitting on a bench, crying to herself, he pulled and pulled the window but it wouldn't budge, he was forever sealed in his soltitude, she was crying uncontrollably now. Axel threw a sharp flame at the window which smashed opened, the floor below him had disappeared and he opened his eyes and found himself on the same beach he was months before, he saw her looking out to the Ocean. He walked behind her and wrapped his long slim arms around her, she held his arms in her hands. "Leon?" she asked. "What?" questioned Axel perplexed. She turned around and looked through his eyes only to see nothing. "Its me, Axel!" who could read her eyes like second nature, "Axel?" she repeated her diamond colored eyes in a rather misunderstood look." Your blank, arent ya?" She turned her back on him and carried looking at the Ocean. "Your not the one I'm waiting for" she said, he turned her around a bit more roughly then he had intended but it was Kairi's face looking back at him. "Axel tell Sora about me!" she urged.

He was suddenly back at the tip of the rocky hill, she was staring at the scenery before her, "I've had enough of YOUR GAMES!" shouted Axel back at her, fire in his eyes, the flames bursting up from the ground and trapping them in together. His anger was taking over him, she turned slowly around and reached out her hand. "Ive been right here waiting for you, Axel" she said in low monotoned voice, the flames distinguished around them, he reached out and placed his hand into hers, it fit perfectly. He drew her to him, and he couldn't wait anymore, he just wanted to fell her warm touch, he embraced her lips with his, it felt like they were there for a milenia. And they finally broke apart, she walked backwards. "Love is found in the heart but also through the soul, I have a heart and you have a soul, Axel, don't be afraid."

Axel walked closer to her but she only placed a hand in front to stop him getting any closer, her cherry lips opened and...

"_No matter where you go.."_

_"No matter how far you go.."_

_"No matter for how long you go.."_

_"I will be waiting here. Always"_

She said, Axel looked into his own soul, the despair was too great to carry on living, no matter how far away his own heart was. He looked back at her, "Its you, your it, Lia!" the scene evaporated around them and he fell onto the ground, he could see Sora, Donald and Goofy, struggling with the dusks in front of him.


	5. Flames turn to dusk

_**Chapter 6: Flames turn to Dusk**_

" Well... that's what happens when you put your entire being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that nobodies actually HAVE beings, right?" laughed Axel. "Anyway, I digress, go find Kairi," struggling to speak, "Almost forgot, Sorry for what I did to her," Sora moved in closer to Axel, "When we find her, you can tell her that yourself," said Sora determinedly, knowing that Axel would see Kairi again with him. "Think I'll pass, my heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Havent got one." Axel laughed at the irony, "Axel..what were you trying to do?" asked Sora watching Axel fade away silently. "I wanted to see Roxas. He... was the only one I liked... He made me feel like I had a heart. Its kind of...funny. You make me feel... the same" looking in his eyes and seeing the sadness, "Kairi's in the castle dungeon , now go!" and he opened the portal with the last ounce of strength he had and he slowly faded into darkness. "Axel..." said Sora his voice full of sorrow.

Axel opened his eyes, he was watching the dusk settle down on The Radiant Garden "You always wanted to know where Nobodies went, right? they find the hearts at the end, Axel" said a familar and welcoming voice from behind him. "If they can only give up their being" he looked behind him and saw Lia walking closer to him and she embraced him in hug which Axel never wanted to end. "You gave up your life for a Somebody, you truly cared about. Your reward." she whispered in his ear, "Is your heart" and she let go and turned to watch the sun settle amongst the rocky hills, "Were not here, are we?" asked Axel to Lia, "If you only truly wish it." He watched her eyes, it gave him that same feeling it did when they first met, "Your my heart, Lia" smiled Axel to Lia, "I figured since Im here with you." Axel grabbed her hand, " You told me once, "No matter where you go.. No matter how far you go.. No matter for how long you go.. I will be waiting here. Always" and I fall into the darkness, and your here, waiting for me," he kissed her cheek. She broke into the first genuine smile he had ever seen on her face. "Flames turn to dusk and Im still here with you." and she tip toed and kissed him on the lips while the setting sun shone on the beauty which was the Radiant Garden.


End file.
